


N I T R O D O Z E R

by Ricomrade



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alison loves it, Mike being a dork, Tortoise love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricomrade/pseuds/Ricomrade
Summary: Short lil fic about everyones favourite tortoise





	N I T R O D O Z E R

“But look at him Alison, look at his cute little eyes.”  
Mike was carefully holding his newfound best friend. He had found the animal on the side of a road, a long way away from where a tortoise should hang out.  
The moment Mike saw him, he knew he had to save him. Something was up with his leg, maybe he had been hit by a car, but Mike liked the idea of him fighting a brave battle against a huge dangerous bird more, so that’s what he went with.

“Mike we are not keeping that turtle no matter how cute it is.”

“He is a tortoise.”  
Mike was met with a stern but not angry look. He excitedly lifted the tortoise up to Alison’s cheek. He knew he could crack her.

“But I love you mummy.” He spoke for the pet in a slightly lispy high pitched voice.  
His eyes lit up as he saw the smile Alison was failing to fight.

“But we don’t even have a place to keep him”

“We can go buy him a house, there is a pet store in town.”

“What would you even call him”

Mike thought for a few seconds before the perfect name hit him.

“Nitrodozer” He smiled proudly.

“Nitrodozer?” She smiled too, but more confused.

“Yeah, Nitrodozer”


End file.
